Sunflower/Easter Eggs
Statue right|70pxA special cave will appear in any maze, around 10F-15F, with a battle themed around Plant vs Zombie. First completion awards the recipe for Sunshine Potion and 3 gems. Subsequent encounters award random EP and equipment, and the cave can be destroyed outright rather than replaying the battle. Mechanics Upon entering the cave, there will be 8 fields, two bone piles, a skull altar, a tombstone, a chest, a stack of 3 Weak Sunlight, and a shop selling Pea Seeds, Nuts Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, and Sunflower Seed. The object of the cave is to plant plants fight off waves of enemies and eventually a boss; all enemies are immune to damage from any source except plants (Sunflower not included). * Tapping the tombstone advances one round. This, picking up the initial sunlight, and gumball actions (attacks, spells, etc. - all useless and not advised) * Enemies damage the player every round through a passive ability. * Enemies are immune to all player attacks, spells, and active skills. * Seeds are purchased from the shop using Weak Sunlight. * Every 12 rounds, a large wave of enemies spawns. After four waves, the next will be the boss. * Where seeds are planted does not matter. ** Pea Seed grows Pea Shooter, which attacks every round. ** Nuts Seed grows a Nuts Wall that takes damage for the player, but does not take the per-round damage. ** Pumpkin Seed grows Explosive Pumpkin which explodes after three rounds, damaging all enemies. ** Sunflower Seed grows a Sunflower that generates Weak Sunlight every three rounds. Enemies Strategy This method should be sufficient to complete the cave: * Pick up the Weak Sunlight. * Buy and plant three Sunflower Seeds. * Tap the tombstone three times. * Buy and plant one Sunflower Seed. * Tap the tombstone until the center altar has two rounds remaining. * Buy and plant four Pumpkin Seeds. * Tap the tombstone three times to detonate your pumpkins and kill all enemies. * Tap the tombstone until the center altar has three rounds remaining. * Buy and plant four Pumpkin Seeds. * Tap the tombstone three times to detonate your pumpkins when the wave spawns, killing all enemies. * Repeat the process (tap down to three, four pumpkins, tap three, boom) until the bone piles break. * Buy and plant four Pumpkin Seeds. * Tap the tombstone three times to detonate your pumpkins and kill all enemies except the boss. * Buy and plant three Pea Seeds and one Nuts Seed. * Keep tapping the tombstone to damage the boss with the Pea Shooters. Whenever a Pea Shooter or Nuts Wall dies, replace it; keep three shooters and one wall at all times. With three shooters, the boss will die after four rounds. Notes * Any leftover Weak Sunlight is carried out of the cave and can be used for healing, but it will not increase max HP if used when HP is full. * The seeds can be taken out as well but they serve no known purpose. They cannot be planted in the regular garden of Forest of Whispers. Category:Gumball Easter Eggs